Mistake
by TBorah89
Summary: When Mel thinks Roman is dead she finds herself in the arms of her Ex but will she be able to live with what she has done when Roman shows up alive?


A/N: A litte one shot about what happened between Mel and D.J. when she thought Roman was dead.

* * *

Mistake

So maybe flirting with D.J. at the bar had been a little harmless fun. It was mandated if she wanted to keep up appearances of nothing being wrong with her. It totally made sense to her that had played that game with each other since they broke up. She couldn't not flirt with him then he would know that something was wrong with her he was a damn good cop.

And dancing with him hadn't hurt anything either as far as she was concerned. It felt nice to have someone to hold her while she was lost in her grief. She knew that even Roman would understand that. Hell he would be thankful that she wasn't letting herself get lost to the giant ache in her heart. So far she couldn't see where she had done anything wrong. She was a healthy teenage girl after all she was only acting normal. So she wasn't as bad as Carly and Val but she was still working on acting somewhat normal.

Offering to kiss D.J. in payment for his services hadn't even been too far out of line. No the problem as Melinda Halliwell saw it was that the very same afternoon she had slept with him. So it hadn't exactly been wrong she could sleep with who she wanted to sleep with but she had done it for all the wrong reasons. She was trying to make the ache in her heart go away and this just was not the way to do it. She hadn't been lying when she told Parker she forgot the reason that she and D.J. had broke up the moment the got in the same room together. But she still should have exercised the common sense that she was born with.

Things had pretty much gone down hill from there. The plan had been for them all to go back to the manor but D.J. had said he needed to go back to his apartment to get something. So Mel being a complete and total dumbass at the time had volunteered to go with him.

Being in the apartment that he shared with Jason brought back so many memories for Mel. She hadn't really been in here alone with him since the breakup. She wasn't really sure how to act around him. She was still insanely attracted to him at times but she had been glad they ended it because she had wanted to be with Roman. Now that he was gone though all bets were off. D.J. hadn't been that bad of a boyfriend actually he had been pretty great when he was around and that wasn't all that often.

"Ok Darryl what are we doing here?" Mel asked suddenly getting the sneaking suspicion that he hadn't really forgotten anything.

D.J. smiled broadly at her "Oh Mel that one hurt you never called me Darryl. Ok so maybe I didn't forget anything I just really wanted to talk to you." he replied pulling her down next to him on the couch.

"D.J. what is there to talk about I think we said all that needed to be said." Mel replied stubbornly determined that she wasn't going to move on from Roman just yet.

D.J. took both her hands in his "Mel I was wrong to tell you that you took up too much of my time. I didn't mind at all you are the best thing that ever happened to me." he offered weakly.

"D.J. it doesn't change the fact that you said it. So now after all this time I'm just supposed to forget that you said it and take you back with open arms?" Mel asked him an incredulous look on her face.

D.J. looked at her pleadingly "Mel I don't expect that I just want you to think about taking me back because believe it or not we were good together."

Mel threw her hands up in the air "Yeah D.J. we were good together if you call the endless fighting and never seeing each other good. In that case we were great together." She replied sarcastically.

"Mel I want you to just stop over thinking things and feel for just a minute." D.J. yelled at her before he cupped her face in her hands and kissed her passionately.

Mel pushed him back "D.J. what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked him hotly.

"See this is what I'm talking about Mel you never let yourself live by your feelings you always let your mind overrule all your decisions. And just this once I want you to let it all go and just live in the moment damn what anyone else is thinking." D.J. replied before he kissed her again.

This time Mel didn't fight it she allowed him to kiss her. She was the one who deepened the kiss before she knew what she was doing her tongue had found it's way into his mouth. He wanted her to live by her feelings and by God that was what she was going to do. This didn't have to mean anything all they were doing was kissing and besides that they needed some closure now was as good a time as any to get that.

Mel turned her brain off completely and just followed her instincts she sat on D.J.'s lap so that she was straddling him. "So how's this for not over thinking things?" she asked him as she pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"I think that this is just living in the moment." D.J. replied helping her out of her shirt.

Mel didn't replied to that she just got off of his lap and led him back to his bedroom. She just wanted to feel close to another person she wasn't having sex with him because she wanted to be with him. Before she knew it they were both naked.

She knew that she had been the one to escalate things but something didn't feel right. They just didn't fit together the way she and Roman did. When she closed her eyes she didn't see the dark headed brown eyed man that was in bed with her. She instead saw Roman and his dark blonde hair and blue eyes. It wasn't on purpose but her mind was just taking over for her.

"Oh God Mel you have no idea how much I've missed you." D.J. groaned out.

Mel felt slightly sick on the inside but she ignored it she couldn't let her brain overrule her now. "D.J. just shut up and kiss me." she replied his talking was only making things worse. His lips crashed down on hers with the passion of an untamed storm.

Afterwards as she lay there with his arm around her she couldn't help but think that she had made a huge mistake. That feeling was bolstered later that night when Roman came strolling into P3 she felt like she had betrayed him. D.J. had to told her to live by her feelings for once and she had done that. But now the question was could she live with the feelings of what she had done?


End file.
